


A Nice Cup of Tea

by xspike4evax



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Gen, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 06:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4656033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xspike4evax/pseuds/xspike4evax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Living with Spike is starting to grate on Giles nerves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nice Cup of Tea

A Nice Cup of Tea

“Freeze!” 

Giles obeyed instinctively. He looked over his shoulder. “What is it, Spike?”

“Put down the box an’ move away from the Weetabix.” 

“It’s my Weetabix, Spike. I went to the shop to get it. I bought it. I brought it home. I unpacked it. If I want to eat it, I will.”

“I need it. It gives texture to that pigs swill ‘m forced to drink.” Spike folded his arms across his chest, “Besides, guest’s choice an’ all that.” 

“Guest!” Giles was incensed. “You aren’t a guest. You’re a pain in the backside. Guest’s don’t leave cigarette ash all over the place and they don’t drink all my whiskey either.”

“Need that too, what with my affliction,” Spike said, his fingers touching to his temple. 

“Well what about my affliction?” Giles snapped. “I need something too.” 

An interested look crossed Spike’s face. “What affliction ‘ave you got?” 

“You!” Giles scowled when Spike grinned. “Everything was fine. Everything was normal and then he has to come back,” Giles muttered grabbing the kettle and filling it with water. “And now I have to live with a vampire.” 

“Could always tell me to bugger off.” 

Giles slammed the lid of the kettle. “I wouldn’t waste my time and energy.” 

“You know what you need, Rupes?” Spike gave him a sly smile. 

“Do you want to go back in the bathtub?” 

Spike chuckled. “Was only gonna say a nice cup of tea.” 

“I’d like to pour it over your bloody head. And I’d do it if I thought it would get rid of you for five minutes.” Giles finished making his tea and took a seat at the table, being sure to put his back to Spike who was sprawled across the sofa. If he couldn’t see him, maybe Giles could just pretend the evil undead had not invaded his home. 

“A good hard shag wouldn’t go amiss either.” 

Giles grit his teeth as the cup rattled against the saucer. Sometimes a cup of tea just didn’t cut it.


End file.
